


Black Butler x Reader Oneshots!

by LittleToxic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cold, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Maid, Making Love, Multi, oneshots, prince - Freeform, reader - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Black Butler oneshots with male and female readers .</p><p>~Discontinued so sorry!!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Prince (Prince Soma X Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction net request

You shiver. It’s freezing in your room. In fact, it is freezing everywhere. You are sure of it. Being a maid your room is modest and it doesn’t contain a fireplace like the bigger quarters of the Kadar palace. You hope the heater will be fixed soon so you can be able to sleep warm in bed. You curve your body into fetal position trying to get as much body warmth as possible. You are fully dressed wearing your double-breasted white jacket over your purple pajamas and with layers and layers of multicolored warm socks. You try to close your tired (color) eyes but your mind begins to drift towards the Prince. How you missed him. You smile, hearing his lovely accented voice in your head, imagining his plum colored hair. The memories of him were enough to almost warm you. Then you hear a knock at your door that makes you jump.

You remove the thick wool cover and walk towards the doors to meet eyes with beautiful golden ones.

“Prince Soma” you gasp unable to believe that he was actually standing in front of you. He smiles brightly at you and you notice that he is carrying elegant white covers over his arm.

“Well aren’t you going to let me in?” he asks as you nod slowly and he scurries past you. You close the door behind you and stare over at him as he puts the thick white covers over your violet wool one.

“I thought you were coming until next week” you tell him and he turns rubbing his palms together trying to warm them.

“I was” he says taking of his brown boots, “then my brother told me that it has been freezing here for two days already. I came back as soon as I heard.”

You blush and get closer to him and you know that he has come all this way for you, “I am not going to freeze to death, Soma”

“I know” he says pulling you into an inviting embrace. He reaches to brush a strand of your (color) hair. Instantly the cold is forgotten in his arms as you look up into his kind golden eyes, “but I couldn’t stand the thought of you sleeping all alone in the cold.”

It is because of small gestures like these that you had fallen in love with him. Of all the Raja’s sons Soma was the kindest. Your relationship with the prince had started when you both were just children. Innocent at first of course, your relationship developed into something much more.

 You get on your toes and kiss his cold cheek his arms wrap around you instantly and in a quick little move he captures your lips. A wave of emotion flows through you, making your tummy knot and you wrap your hands over his neck as his tongue tastes your lips gently, sweetly. You return the kiss, showing him how much you have missed him. He nibbles your bottom lip and you moan between kisses as he sweeps your (long, short) hair from your neck to place a kiss there.

“Let’s go to bed” he whispers against your skin, but you know. You know that there will be no sleeping tonight.

In the warmth of your bed with Soma spooning behind you, the shivers of the cold were gone. Both of you under your cover and his. All you can feel is Soma’s lean body pressed behind you, skin to skin, warming, soothing. His white top and all his accessories that shielded him from the outside cold down on the floor along with your jacket and you pajama top.

His hips rock lightly against your covered bottom. You nuzzle your head deeper against Soma’s arm, your (short, long) hair over his arm. Soma’s other hand caresses your thighs over the thin material of your pajamas, back and forth his fingers brush against you as you listen to his story about London. About the child Earl named Ciel.

You could die of happiness hearing his energetic voice entering your ears. Just hearing him speak makes you happy. You hold your breath when his beautiful olive, slender fingers make their way from your covered thighs to the naked skin of your hips. He caresses the soft of your tummy.

“I’ve missed you” he tells you and you move your face towards him with a warm smile and your hand reaches back to push down on his neck until his lips are pressed against you once more. You taste his soft lips as they open for you, his tongue entering your mouth grazing yours. Such a soft and tender kiss. When his now warm hand cups your breast you moan into his lips and you undo the small little band that holds his thick hair together until it is falling behind him. Your handsome prince.

His tongue traces your jaw and he nibbles on your neck all while still massaging your breast, your nipples hardening against his fingers. Your ass presses against the erection that begins forming behind you. As he pinches them playfully enjoying how you writhe against him.

“I’ve actually wasn’t able to concentrate all week thinking about this, (your name)” he says hoarsely

You answer with a purr when you feel his hand sliding down your lower back and into the waistband of your purple pajama pants. Soma raises on his elbow as his hands squeeze one of your ass cheeks until he finds your wet, seeping core. You hear him groan as he begins stroking you more intimately from behind and you vibrate at the pleasure of his slender fingers touching you delicately, rubbing that hardened little nub. He nibbles on your neck once more, and places long languid strokes wherever he can reach in the position he is in. He continues to tease with his fingers, swirling, soothing, until he slides two fingers deep inside you. You gasp as he begins driving into your wet core and you feel his hard erection throb against you.

His touch burns against your entire body with such intensity you can’t control yourself and you pull down your pajama pants to allow him more access. Even as you do that, Soma doesn’t stop fingering you. His breath ragged with yearning and you begin to rock your hips against his fingers. With each thrust plunging them deeper inside you. You look back towards him and kiss him hungrily and you moan at the pleasure filled gleam in those golden eyes.

You reach between your bodies and grip his rigid shaft over the material of his pants and he hisses when you begin to cup him and stroke him. “I want you inside me, Soma. Please” you beg and his fingers exit you and he tugs down his pants obediently at your request.

You stroke his naked cock and tighten your eyes, biting down on your lip and imagining how exquisitely olive, and hard it must be sliding down in your hand. You can picture it from memory. From the times it has been in your mouth. You feel him tremble as your fingers brush from the tip to the underside of him. He freezes against you and with a muffled groan and without hesitation he grabs your hand to intertwine it with his. Your fingers link as he slides against your ass cheeks and then plunges deep inside your wet core.

The feel of him diving deep inside you makes you cry out as you hide your face against the covers. He holds your hips towards him as he begins moving at a slow and torturous pace. All you can do is whimper with every slow and long thrust of his hips. You try to let him take control, but you want it faster, harder, deeper and you know he is doing it to tease you, to bring you over the edge. But you are already there.

He kisses your back and his hair washes over you, he nibbles on your ear as he continues to take you from behind. Unaware of how the covers have now slid down your bodies. You hear his softs moans in your ear and you can’t keep your back from arching against him at the feel of his cock sliding in and out of you.

Fully on top of you, he warms you. His hair becomes your veil as he begins thrusting forcefully against your hips. The pleasure overtakes your entire body sending electric shocks to your toes as you hear yourself crying out his name as if it was mantra, “Soma, Soma...”

Unbridled joy courses through you as with each forceful pump he grunts, “I am all yours (your name)”

Together you build your own fire. No longer cold you scream out as he continues to drive into you rougher, harder, until you both explode together. Your bodies spasm against each other as Prince Soma fills your womb entirely. He collapses on top of you, the both of you completely sated and spent.

You tremble as the cold begins to remind you of its presence again, but it no longer matters because Soma pulls you against his chest and cradles you. You watch him fall asleep as his chest begins to rise and fall at an even rhythm. He looks so peaceful and you throw a long strand of his long plum hair over his shoulder and place a kiss on his soft still lips.

“Good night, Sweet Prince”

 


	2. Dirty Little Secret (Druitt X Male Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your requested piece,nohomo2k16. (Love the penname, btw) I chose Viscount Druitt because he is so fun to work with! I hope you like it!!!! I will try to write a Vincent one for ya too. :D

You knew you shouldn’t be snooping. You knew!

 But your curiosity has gotten the best of you as it has countless times. Your job with the Chambers is exemplary and they have always made you feel like you are part of their family. You attended the same college as Viscount Druitt pursuing your career in (choose career), but ended up being the Chamber’s live-in accountant instead. The money is great, and London is a love of yours that you can not be without.

You are in the Viscount’s enormous vintage office trying to find something, or anything to satisfy your curiosity and your belief that Aleistor Chamber has something to do with the missing young noblemen and women at his balls. Pure coincidence! The newspapers would say. But if you had the money that the Chamber’s had anything could be just a _coincidence_ …

 You ruffle through some bills, deeds, and newspapers that are scattered around his mahogany desk. You are careful to leave everything as it is. You lower to pull some drawers open only to find that you need a lock and key to get in them. You really aren’t sure what provided this impulsive need to snoop. Maybe it had been because it was the first time that, Clarissa, the maid, had left it open. Sadly, your adrenaline is short lived because you don’t find anything. You are starting to think that there is no reason that there would be anything here, if in fact was true. Lord Druitt is quite pompous, but not stupid.

You look towards the tall bookcases that decorate the back wall behind his desk, and you begin to read the titles. Your fingers gently caress their spines. Some of these books look stiff as if they have never had the joy to be held by someone. You completely forget why you came here in the first place! You are a secret bookworm and you get giddy at the realization of how many books there are. Why hadn’t you noticed them before? You begin to pull them out, pretending that you hear them giggle with joy as you do. He has Charles Dickens, Bram Stocker and many of the good authors of your time!

You pass your fingers over your (short, long), (color) hair in excitement.  You continue browsing until you find one that catches your attention. You pull it out tentatively, a black leathered book that feels cool against your skin. Then you say the title out loud,

“Homoerotic Kama Sutra…” You are uncertain of what your (color) eyes have read and then you redden instantly as you begin to thumb through the pages.  There were pictures of men doing very naughty things to each other! You look around making sure no one is watching and continue looking. No matter how hot your cheeks got, you couldn’t put it down!  And when you find a page where one man is entering another man from behind….. You feel faint. You feel your breath quickening, your pulse accelerating, and you start becoming awfully aroused. Your cock begins hardening under your (color) slacks.

If that wasn’t bad enough you practically scream when two strong hands are placed over the balls of your shoulders. You immediately drop the book in front of you as a charismatic and impish voice whispers, “What has you so flustered my dear?”

You take in a sharp breath, “Lord Druitt!” It was over! You were caught!

You quickly spin around and begin bowing your upper body in complete embarrassment, “Please forgive me!” You have always tried to ignore how Lord Druitt seemed to treat you like you were some delicate cup of tea. Maybe it is because he is a couple of heads taller than you. You continue on your apologizing rant unaware of how he is eyeing you deliberately, as if he was deciding what kind of scone to get at a bakery. A sly smile curves his lips. He was dressed in his usual all white attire, which made his blond locks look even blonder.

He ignores your apologizes and goes behind you to pick up the book you dropped on the floor. Before you even realize what he is going to do, or before you have the chance to stop him, Lord Druitt lowers and his cunning smile deepens as he sees where the book has split open: a page where a man is buried deep inside the other.

You freeze when Lord Druitt presses his body behind you. You can smell his delicious cologne. You can feel the lean of his body against you, “I didn’t take you as a naughty one, my sweet.” He says this so close to your ear that the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. His warm breath warms you.

“It is not what it looks like my Lord Druitt” You utter trying to explain yourself

“Oh?” He says as you try to pull your (color) dress shirt over your erection, consciously aware at the way it presses against your zipper.

Viscount Druitt wraps his arms around your chest. His lips grazing your ear, “Are you aroused by what you saw in this book, (your name)?”  With the book still in his hand he shows you the section that was your undoing. You can’t see the laughter in his eyes as you avoid staring at the sinful leather book.

Lord Druitt was enjoying the way you were squirming in embarrassment.

 “I am not gay, my lord” You whisper under your breath. You don’t know why you say that. All you know is that you’re embarrassed and caught in this situation because of your dumb curiosity.

Lord Druitt smiles and lets you go. Throwing the book on his desk he walks until he is facing you. Your eyes look at your shoes but his forefinger and thumb hold your chin. He adores how adorable you are, how hesitantly your big (color) eyes meet his violet ones, “It has nothing to do with sexuality my shy little boy. It is a simple question.” You shudder at his smooth sleek voice.

Lord Druitt kneels in front of you until he is face to face with your crotch that is covered by your trembling hands, “My Lord Druitt, please.” You try to beg. You are aroused at the same time at how beautiful Lord Druitt looks kneeling in front of you.

 You attempt to grab his hand that begins unbuckling the belt of your pants and his violet eyes look up at you with that naughty smile still pasted on his face, “Don’t fight me my dear, or I will be forced to tell Jenny what I caught you doing in my office.”

Your lively (color) eyes stare down at him in shock. Only Lord Druitt could threaten you without missing that chipper tone in his voice. Jenny is your fiancée. Of course it will be a marriage of convenience. You have never loved her. You allow Lord Druitt to pull down your slacks along with your underwear until your (circumcised, uncircumcised) erection is right in front of him,

 “Oh my.” You hear him say and you swallow thickly as you see his beautiful sculpted mouth part. You shiver in anticipation and shut your eyes as his mouth dodges where you thought and wished his mouth would cover. Instead, he kisses your hipbone and stands up.

You open your eyes in a daze as he stares at you with an intense gaze and with that taunting smile.

“Turn around” he orders gently.

You do as you are ordered as he helps you by bending your upper body against his desk. You move his stapler so your body can accommodate better and you try one more time to apologize before it is too late, before it is too late to back out, “My Lord Druitt...”

The words don’t come out fully because you feel him squeeze one of your ass cheeks. You ball your hand into a fist at the tingling sensation of Lord Druitt squeezing your behind.

“Such baby soft skin, so smooth and silky!” There is excitement in his voice and you turn your head to try to look at the way he admires you.

He steps away to the other side of his desk and begins to pull his leather chair. You try to straighten up when he tells you,

“Uh-uh, my sweet. Stay put.” He shakes his finger at you and you stay in position wondering how the hell this is happening. This is what you got for being so nosy, yet part of you is excited. You feel your erection jump and you gulp. Your cock was definitely not complaining at Lord Druitt’s attentions.

 Lord Druitt takes off his white suit and places it gently over the desk. He then pulls his leather chair to where you’re at and places it directly behind you. Right where your ass is in his view and at his complete disposal. He sits on it, marveling your slim figure, marveling your ass bare to him. He pulls your hips more towards him until only your hands are gripped against the edge of his desk now. He finds you completely arousing and Lord Druitt’s own erection is pressed attentively against his white slacks.

He squeezes your ass cheeks feeling them against his palms, massaging them. Each time he squeezes he divides them until he can see that puckered little rim.

 “Hold this here, my sweet” He whispers. Arousal now laces his voice and he shakes your round flesh in emphasis until you hold your ass cheek for him. A gasp escapes your lips as the tip of his finger presses against your entrance.

“My Lord please…” You beg, unaware that you’re begging makes him even harder.  Your face is flamed now.

He ignores you as he pulls your hips against his face until his tongue begins licking around your entrance. The feeling of his wet tongue stroking you so intimately makes you squirm. The feeling was like million little zaps all over your body. A moan escapes your lips.

Lord Druitt raises his head and tells you, “I always imagined you would taste so delicious, my delicate little flower. Your taste could rival any of the best delicacies my tongue has ever tasted!”

 He spreads you wider and buries his nose against your crevice. You feel yourself slowly slipping into fantasy as you begin whimpering in pleasure. His tongue is so skilled against your tight core. You feel like you could cum by just the feel of it. You let out a shaky moan when his tongue enters you and soon two fingers.

“ _Ahhh_ …” You groan throwing your head back at the way his fingers stretch you. Lord Druitt watches the way you writhe in pleasure. His own pleasure building inside him at giving it to you.

“Look how easily my finger slip inside you, (Your name). You have played with your little hole before haven’t you?” He licks his lips. The taste of you still in his mouth.

His fingers pump into you deeper and you can only manage a nod. Your hips move against his fingers wanting more. Demanding more! You help him as he continues to finger you relentlessly.

“Stroke yourself, my sweet” He orders. Watching with desire the way your member begins to drip with precum all over his polished wooden floor. With a cry you do as you are told and you wrap your palm over that velvety hardness and begin to pump. Your hips moving against your palm and his fingers buried inside you. It is such an incredible, intense pleasure that you don’t think you can handle it. You are so caught up in this feeling, that you don’t feel when his fingers exit you and are replaced by something much larger.

Lord Druitt’s white slacks are pooled at his feet as he leans against you. The tip of member prodding your entrance and the moment it stretches you, your pleasure is overcome by dense pain. You immediately stop stroking yourself only to have Lord Druitt guide your hand back to your cock. He helps you by moving your hand back and forth down your length. You feel his touch along with yours.

 “It is only going to hurt for just a bit, my dear. I have prepared you.” He whispers breathlessly into your neck. His clothed body is now over yours. You feel him stretching you inch by long inch and you tighten your eyes while your hand and his, pump your cock. You stiffen at the odd and pleasurable sensation when Lord Druitt’s members is fully inside you!

He kisses the ball of your shoulder and begins to move at a slow pace, allowing you to accommodate to his girth and once your core is stretched and adjusted he begins to move at a steady forceful pace. You have never felt anything as good. You jerk yourself harder as Lord Druitt lets go of your member and grabs you from your hips pushing himself deeper against you, making sure not a single inch of his length is wasted and when you begin to cum, a loud moan escapes your lips. Your cock pulsates as you cum all over your tight palm. Lord Druitt’s feels your core tightening around him as he continues to use your body, envious at your bliss. Your body vibrates against him and when his orgasm starts and all he can do is mumble, “I should’ve done this sooner, (your name)…”

He pulls out with a groan and pulls up your shirt cumming all over your back. You feel his seed seeping down to the cleft of your ass and you enjoy how warm and sticky it is traveling down between your rounded flesh. With heavy breathing you turn around into his arms and kiss him, your naked lower half pressed against his, and his against yours. His breath still heaving against your lips after his orgasm.

Once both of you are decent again you can’t stop staring at Lord Druitt, and how handsome he is. You have never felt anything as pleasurable as you felt moments ago. You bow your head towards the Viscount that is now browsing through one of his books, “I bid you farewell, my lord. I must go. Jenny is waiting for me.”

Lord Druitt shuts his book with a bright smile on his face and walks towards you and lowers his head until his lips are against your ear, “It is me, my sweet.  I am the one who is selling all those adorable little jewels at my parties.”

You inhale deeply and stare up at him not sure of what to say. His smile stays plastered on his face as you turn around and walk towards the exit of his office. He knows you won’t say anything. Now he knows something about you. His cock was inside you and his cum is all over your ass! You also know that you will come find him again.  You are sure he knows that too. Even staring at him with that confident smile is making you twitch, but you can’t get over of what you just found out. If you had any shred of dignity you would go straight to the Yard, but who would believe you anyway? You were just an accountant! You grip the handles of the tall wooden doors and stare over at him one last time. Only to find him gazing at you too. He smiles again with an intense emotion in those beautiful eyes,

 “Farewell, my delightful little (your name). I will see you again very soon...”

 

 


	3. Wedding Night! (Female OC x Ronald)

**Alice Spears belongs to BlackButlerFan13! Thanks for the request! I had a bit of wine when writing this myself ;) Hope you like it!**

Alice Spears looked at herself in the mirror. She had taken off the contacts that she wore at her wedding and now placed her brown, wire rimmed glasses over her large doll-like eyes that resembled her husband’s. She lets out a small squeal. Husband! Husband! She couldn’t believe it and from the mirror she could see a silly smile plastered on her face at the reality. Ronald had finally committed! And to her!!!

“Alice? You okay in there?” Ronald knocked “I can help you dress if you want.”

Alice jumped at the naughtiness in his voice and retorted, “No! You stay right there!” She ran to lock the bathroom door before he realized that it had been unlocked all this time.

“Alright, don’t make me wait. It our wedding night and we aren’t officially husband and wife, until we consummate the marriage.” He chuckled.

Alice’s face was bright red as she stared over at the expensive silk black box that contained the garment that Ronald wanted to help her dress in. She takes of the top and from the dark red tissue paper picks up a dainty, super tiny, sheer black negligee. Alice feels like her face is going fall off in embarrassment.

“Babe?!” The door knob moves and Alice crumples the sheer material in her hands.

“I am almost done!” She yells back rapidly and satisfied the rustling stops.

            Alice begins dressing into the garment that barely covered between her legs. She is not sure why she just didn’t go out naked. She pulled the sheer material over her, hoping it would fit her big breast. She always had trouble with that. She gulped pushing her glasses back and stared herself at the mirror again. Her face was still modestly painted, her lips a rosy velvet color. She undid the fancy chignon and lets her thick long chocolate hair fall behind her. It reached her mid-thigh. She felt her hair covered her more than the see through material she had on. Opening the bathroom door she went to her husband.

Ronald Knox almost fell over when he caught sight of her and almost dropped the wine bottle when his beautiful wife went towards him. She wrapped her arms nervously and shyly over her large breasts. Her slim figure looked amazing in that black lace teddy. He licked his lips. He didn’t want this wine anymore. He wanted his wife. Putting the wine bottle back into ice bucket he walked to her.

“You look amazing, Alice” He told her brushing some of her chocolate strands from her face. She looked down embarrassed but he quickly took hold of her chin with his fingers and smiled at her, that charming smile that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. “I want to get to know all of your body, Alice.”

She shivered at his confession and looked up at him, his orange hair that he had slicked back as best as he could starting to undo. He had removed his tux and remained with his white dress shirt that had been cuffed at the elbows and removed from his slacks, it was wide open revealing his hard chest. She was aware of how his belt buckle opened along with his pants revealing more skin.

She was so enthralled and so aroused that she could only wrap her arms around his neck when he lowered to kiss her. She rose on her toes meeting his kiss as he quickly gathered her in his strong arms. His tongue entered expertly inside her warmth mouth, making her head swim. She didn’t need any wine to be intoxicated. He was such a good kisser that her entire body began to hum in a need so intense that she almost wanted to beg him to have her now. Alice wrapped her legs over his hips as he walked with her to the inviting bed, his mouth and tongue tasting her neck now.

She knew that Ronald had waited for her until marriage. Respecting her decision of not being intimate until then and he wouldn’t be denied now, and she knew that, the moment he dropped her on to the bed. She was dropped at the width of it and her hair and legs dangled freely from the bed.

Ronald could see the anticipation and nervousness in those chartreuse eyes that were just like his. The tiny bit of fear and shyness that was in her personality as she tried to pull the silk duvet to cover herself between her legs. He chuckled, but allowed her to do it as he removed his white shirt, and dropped his pants quickly. Her eyes that were so big naturally, got bigger as his erection greeted her. She had never seen anything so big, or thick. She was amazed at how it throbbed against his lean belly. She turned her head away nervously.

“Alice look how hard I am for you.”          

Alice squealed internally at his raspy, aroused voice. She tried to look at him, but her face was throbbing in heat and she almost screamed when Ronald lowered between her legs ripping the cover from her. He pulled on her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He wanted to taste her. How he had been dreaming of this day.

Alice rose her upper body slightly to see the way his long finger stroked down her wet slit with his fingers, “You are so wet and I haven’t even touched you” She met his gaze as he stared at her like if she was her favorite dish at the banquet.

Dragging her towards him a bit more, he cupped her ass with his hands as he brought her to his mouth and tasted her over the lace of the teddy. Alice squirmed as she felt Ronald’s hot tongue over her body. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he pleasured her and she felt the entire room spinning. She had never felt anything so delicious in her life. He moaned in desire as his fingers separated the black lace to taste her skin. She was glistening in her wetness, her wet folds inviting him in and he buried his face against her as Alice instinctively held his forearm as he pleasured her with his mouth. He tortured that little nub with long languid strokes until her hips were thrusting against his face, her wetness covering him. He always knew she was going to taste this delicious. He loved the way her head thrashed around as he continued pleasuring her and when Alice came into his mouth he didn’t move until she was whimpering and begging him. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him and he could see it.

He crawled on top of her opening her legs wider with his knees, he kissed her mouth that was parted and still breathing heavily from her orgasm. She could taste herself on his lips. He licked her ears and when his fingers rubbed her excited clit, she squirmed feeling electric shocks on her body. “Tell me what you want Alice” He whispered hoarsely, his erection pulsing against her skin.

Alice opened her giddy eyes as his lips suckled on her nipple over the lace. “I-I” she begun and a moan escaped her lips as he continued to stroke her wet folds with his fingers and moved his mouth to suck on the other hardened nipple, “ I…”

He stopped then and looked at her, “Tell me or I’ll stop Alice.” He smirked at her, raising his head just enough to make eye contact with her.

“I want you inside me, Ronald, please!” Alice said quickly and Ronald who couldn’t hold himself any longer guided her to the length of the bed until her head is against the pillows and in a quick movement ripped her black lace teddy from the deep scoop between her breasts to between her legs. He spreads her legs and accommodates his lean hard body against her, until the tip of his cock is at the entrance. He lowers to kiss her lips as Alice wraps her arms over his shoulders, her fingers digging and squeezing the skin in that fear that she imagined most virgins must get, in experiencing something foreign entering their bodies for the first time.

Ronald who loved her dearly, traced her lips with the tip of his tongue and reassured her with a gentle kiss, and when he breaks through her virgin wall he stiffened, not only at the incredible and pleasurable tightness of her core, but at that momentary grip of pain that made her dig her nails into the skin of his back.  She pushed him down against her, clasping him close and they stayed that way a while as he calmed her and relaxed her, and then he began to move slowly, steadily.

The feel of Ronald stretching her for the first time was both painful and satisfying, and soon pleasure was all she knew as she began to move her hips at Ronald’s rhythm.

“You are so tight, Alice” Ronald grunted as he continued to move against her.

Soon, her orgasm began building again and she didn’t feel any pain when Ronald began quickening his thrusts, driving himself inside her deeper and faster. His name merged with her cries of pleasure on her as she began to cum. She shuddered in his arms, and tightened her arms as he whispered hoarsely into her ear without missing a stroke, “Good girl, Alice. Come for me.”

And she did, and after the tremors of her orgasm were over, Ronald joined her delight. His body quaked, as he thrust against her demandingly. He growled as he pumped one last time, his warm seed filling her entirely. They were finally husband and wife, in every sense of the word.

 


	4. Between us (Grell X Crossdressing Female)

**Request from, HaitusKaiyote. This was actually quite a challenging piece, but I enjoyed it. I hope you do too.**

Grell thought that you were everything he wanted in a man…except the small little fact, you weren’t a man! You didn’t feel like revealing that to him anyways, you didn’t mind that Grell thought you were boy. You enjoyed his affections. You were attracted to him. To that beautiful red hair, the way he gripped you from the neck and hugged you tight. The sexual tension was becoming hard for you to handle, and you wondered if you were really that convincing in your portrayal of a boy, that he didn’t notice! I mean your (color) short hair, which framed around your face, did make you look mysterious, and your small breasts made you hide well under that (color) vest and those slacks.

You feel Grell pinch your ass and it quickly wakes you up from your thoughts,

“Ohhhhhh, (Your name)!!!!!!!” He moaned sexually, as he wrapped his arms around your hips and pulled you hard against his lean body. You feel his soft bulge on your ass. “We are reaping in the most romantic city! Everything is possible here! I think this is a sign don’t you think?”

You love how honest he is with his feelings. It didn’t matter to him if everyone in Paris seemed to stare at the way he nuzzled behind you like a loving cat. You turn and give him a bright smile and he melts into jelly in your hands.

“Take me, YN! I am all yours!”

            You take that proposal seriously and you smirk at him. You chartreuse eyes narrow at him and you put your hand into his and begin to run, guiding him to an unknown place. It was already night, with classical music surrounding you along with the droning of idle chatter at nearby cafés. You aren’t sure how long and where to exactly, but you run and he followed. Loving how you always took control.

 You just wanted it to be a quiet place, a place where no one was witness to what was going to happen between you and Grell, because you desired him now, and you were tired of waiting for the perfect moment.  Like cats in an alley, you find a place between two bars, the moon is the only witness and the music emerging from both bars is deafening enough, that no one else would hear you. You don’t even allow Grell to ask you what in the world you are doing when you make him face the wall, and you whisper into his ear,

“All mine?” He shivers against you, as you pull that long red hair away from his neck as he nods and you press hard behind him and begin caressing the milky skin with your lips. He purrs and whimpers in complete delight as your hand snakes under his shirt and vest, to feel the warmth of his skin.

Your fingers quickly find his nipple and you tug at one and then the other with your thumb and forefinger.

“I want you, Grell” you tell him, “I’ve wanted you since I first met you.”

You lick his ear, until your teeth begin nibbling on his earlobe gently, playfully. Grell can’t believe his ears. He wants you just as much. Grell feels he is going to explode in ecstasy. His cock is rubbing painfully against the zipper of his pants and as if you were reading his mind, you cup over his slacks and he throws his head back against you in a breathless moan, and you shift slightly to lick the side of his face, and then capture his lips.

He gladly accepts, as his tongue plays with yours as much as it can in the positon you have him. You unbutton his pants first, slowly, skillfully and he helps you with a despair that tells you that he does not want to be patient. His slacks pool at his booted feet and you are delighted to find out he is not wearing any underwear, giving you access to his exposed, thick, and pale (circumcised, uncircumcised) cock.

“Take me.” he moans into your mouth as you suckle on his bottom lip.

The moon shines against him, illuminating his aroused face, making him even more beautiful to you. Sliding your hand from his neck, down his covered chest to that erect hardness, your thumb begins rubbing the precum coming out of that slit at the tip of his cock. He screws his eyes shut as he moves his hips against your palm. Your other hand hold his hips in place, steadying him, forcing him still and you bring your fingers that were rubbing his cock, into his mouth.

“Wet them for me” you order, as you feel the wetness pooling in your boxers, fighting the urge of dropping him to the floor and riding his cock.

 Grell does as he is ordered grabbing you by the wrist, the long wet muscle wetting your fingers. He looks at you with those eyes, that resemble yours, filled with craving and you slide your fingers deeper into his mouth. He was so handsome. You wet your lips at the sight of his sculpted lips sucking your fingers.

Satisfied, your wet fingers encircle Grell’s solid, velvety cock and you begin pumping him. His hands grip the bricked wall as his hips begin moving into your closed, tight palm. You slide your hand from the sensitive head, to the base of his cock grazing his sac. That is almost enough for him to explode. You love the way you give him pleasure.

He shudders, and moans with each stroke. He doesn’t think he can take it. He must be dreaming.

You continue kissing his neck, his ear as you help him find his pleasure. You stroke him at the rhythm of his hips. You are pressed hard behind him, feeling every vibration of his body, hearing even the shaky low moans he lets out. His agitated whimpers are music to your ears as he moves his hips faster and forcefully into your palm and you continue your firm strokes, not satisfied until he screams out and begins to cum.  He throws his head back and you cover your mouth over his rapidly, savoring his desire, his breathless grunts into your mouth, as you feel him rupture all over your hand, warm and sticky. His chartreuse eyes become brighter, larger as he looks up to the moon in complete release, his chest heaving rapidly.

Once the aftershock of his orgasm is over, he turns clumsily with his pants pooled at his feet and places his lips over yours. His kiss is passionate and fiery as his red hair. You lose your fingers in his silky tresses as he deepens the kiss, wanting more of you. Then both of you open your eyes at the same time, the moment he cups you between your legs, only to find there is nothing to cup but an inviting, soft mound.

He separates from you for an instant, holding you tight from the shoulders. There is shock painted on his face and he lets out a shriek, “YOU’RE A GIRL!!????”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Same characters can be requested again!


End file.
